Pokemon School Reunion
by The C-Bot
Summary: After the Sinnoh Legue is over Dawn, Ash and Brock Set of to a school told of by Professor Oak. Includes many shippings-Poke Contest Pearl Penguin etc p.s I got my own shipping
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon School Reunion

Chapter 1: Together Again

After having a successful time in the Sinnoh League Ash, Dawn and Brock decided to head to a special school from which Professor Oak had told them about.

When they got there they saw a lot of familiar faces. There standing at the door where May, Drew and Max with a small Ralts standing next to him. Dawn smiled when she saw May with Kenny, Zoey and a face she didn't know but Ash did. Her Orange Hair was in one ponytail, Misty the Cerulean City gym leader. They all hugged each other, people were introduced and there were smiles all around.

Finally the face standing at the building entrance was Professor Oak.

"Hello everyone and welcome to a school were trainers, Co-ordinaters and Pokemon bond" He chuckled then walked inside.

Little they know they were in for a surprise…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but a future character. Please Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New Lessons, New Loves

Every followed Professor Oak inside but only Ash noticed May and Drew holding hands. He felt a little bit sad but then he looked to Dawn and smiled. He had never admitted his feelings for her.

Standing by the different rooms were Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Before Brock even got a love glace at them Crogunk had already took him out using Poison Jab.

"Crogunk doing our job" Misty and Max said in sink. Everyone giggled as Brock got dragged away.

"Co-ordinaters here" Called Nurse Joy

May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny and Zoey all went in to see more Co-ordinaters training. May groaned as she saw a face she really didn't want to see. His purple was long down to his waist. He wore a Cacturne suit. Harley.

"Well look who it is its little May." He giggled sarcastically.

May snarled before she could say anything a purple disc hit Harley on the Head.

"Oh my I am so sorry!" A voice from called out behind

She had Short blonde hair in one Ponytail and she had on a little red prom Dress. Standing next to her was a Riolu.

"Hello I'm Charlie" She announced shy

"Again I am so sorry I am a cluts"

"No need he deserved it" giggled May

Soon everyone was laughing at him

"Shut up Shut up!" Shouted Harley.

Meanwhile in the trainers room Ash noticed Angie, Richie, Lyra and Corey all standing their. Before he could say hello a voice came shouting

"Watch out!" The voice bellowed then. CRASH! He ran straight into Ash.

"Hi Ash" He spoke happily. It was Barry.

Everyone had a great time in their lessons. (Except for Harley) Soon they went to Bed but before that Ash went with Dawn to her room.

"Dawn" Ash stuttered "I need to tell you something"

"What is it" Dawn asked

He whispered into her ear "I like you" Then gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away.

Dawn walked into the room and sighed full of happiness and told herself

"I feel the same way"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but Charlie. Please review and if you get a picture of any of this then please post it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Battle for Love

After leaving to ponder her thoughts, Ash headed to his dorm. At the door were May and Drew. He gave her a kiss and went inside. May skipped off happy as can be. Ash would be sharing a dorm with Kenny, Richie and Drew. (Of course)

"Hey you look happy" Kenny said "Something happened"

"Well I told Dawn I liked her" Ash announced but in a scared voice

"What" Kenny asked "You like Dee Dee?"

Ash noticed that Kenny looked a bit sad. Ash thought to himself that he liked Dawn too but didn't want to ask him.

In Dawn's room her, Charlie, May and Misty were all talking until there was a knock on the door. Charlie opened it to see Barry their breathless.

"Dawn" Barry gasped "Ash...Kenny..Having battle over you!"

"WHAT!" Dawn yelled

They all ran to see Ash and Kenny standing their glaring. Pikachu was out fighting Empoleon.

"Metal Claw!" comanded Kenny

"Dodge it" yelled Ash "Then use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu attacked and Empoleon fell to the floor

"STOP!" Dawn screamed as Professor Oak walked in

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon but Charlie. Want to know what happens next then Wait and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendship Failure

"What are you doing up at this time?" Professor asked he looked at Kenny and Ash covered in grazes. Both them fell to the floor.

"Ash, Kenny." Gasped Dawn

Dawn with the help of Charlie picked up Ash and Kenny.

"Take them to the Hospital Ward." Professor Oak commanded them.

Some time later…

Kenny woke to see Dawn and Charlie both sitting there sleeping. Ash was closer to Dawn.

"Hmmm." Mumbled Charlie

"Morning Sleepyhead" Kenny said happily

"Kenny your ok!" yelled Charlie who woke up both Ash and Dawn

"You o.k.?" Dawn asked both Ash and Kenny

"Yeah." Answered Ash

"Same." Replied Kenny

Kenny and Ash look next to their beds to see Get well soon cards.

As soon as everyone had awoken from their slumber they rushed in to see them.

"Hey Kenny are you ready for the contest" asked May

"What contest." demanded Kenny

"Today remember." Replied Drew

He jumped off the bedc and collected his Pokemon. Charlie ran after him. She soon caught up with him.

"You should stay on the sideline today and rest." Charlie told

"Your right, thanks Charlie." Replied Kenny

Contest time had come around and it was the performance round. Charlie was first.

"Umbreon and Riolu the stage is yours!" Shouted Charlie and out came her Pokemon.

"Use MoonLight Umbreon." Comanded Charlie. A beautiful picture of the moon appeared.

"Now Riolu use Aura Sphere." Yelled Charlie

Riolu sent out 5 aura spheres around the moon picture.

" Finally finish it using Mach Punch and Iron Tail on the Spheres." She called out

All the spheres and the moon sparkled in to little shards. Everyone clapped in amazment no one had seen here peforme before. Kenny smiled at her she smiled at him. After her performance everyone else performed. Then came the secondaries result wait.

"Dawn tell me do you like Ash or Kenny?" asked Charlie.

"Ash of course Kenny is my friend." Replied Dawn. Later they found out they wouldn't get the results till tomorrow. Charlie was writing in her diary.

Dear Diary,

I tried to make my ith Kenny stronger but were still friends, All that time I spent with him last night didn't do anything. I wish he would recognise me.

Charlie

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Charlie ran over and opened it. It was Kenny.

"Hey Charlie." Said Kenny "This is for you."

He gave her a box with a letter on it. He walked off with a smile on his face.

She walked in with the box and read the letter.

Charlie,

I know you like me. I feel the same way. Dawn told me how you stayed with me all night and I knew how you felt. I got this for you to say thanks.

Kenny

She opend the box to see a necklace with a sapphire in the middle. She smiled and blushed. Kenny finally noticed her.

Disclaimer: Pokemon don't own Charlie do. Find out what happens next by reading the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dawn's Decision

The next Day Charlie walked past Kenny wearing her Necklace. He smiled. For once she was wearing a shirt and shorts with a white baseball cap with a red pokeball picture on her head.

Dawn looked at them. She felt apart of her was missing. Ash sneeked up behind her.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered into her ear. She didn't say anything and she a dull look on her just walked with her holding her hand.

At the trainers room Lyra, Corey, Misty, Richie and Angie were all sat in a circle.

"Can you believe that Kenny doesn't like Ash and Dane being together" Lyra spoke

"For the fifth and final time it's Dawn!" Everyone yelled

"Okay grouchies" Lyra mumbled

Barry walked in with a look that said something was wrong. He walked straight past them saying nothing.

"Hmm something wrong with him." Misty spoke.

It was secondary results time in the contest area and everyone was anxious.

"Charlie whats up with you and Kenny?" Dawn asked in a polite manner (for Charlie was her friend.)

"Errr" She stuttered. Before she could answer Harley walked over

"Ha look who it is it's Dee Dee and Charlie kins" Laughed Harley

They growled at him. Before they tore him into sreads Kenny and Ash walked in.

"Hey Girls" They called. Zoey walked over to see Kenny, Ash, Dawn and Charlie start talking.

"Right the results are in" Avoice bellowed "Here are the 6 people going into the next"

6 faces appeared on the screen. Charlie, Dawn, Zoey, Drew, May and a mystery face on the screen. It was Max.

"Max I didn't know you did contest." Asked Ash. Before Max replied Harley looked sad.

"I didn't get through." Gasped Harley. He continued to mutter to himself.

"Here is the Battle list" The voice shouted

On the screen it was Dawn vs Max, Drew vs Charlie and Zoey vs May.

Meanwhile in the Bleachers

"Dawn I know you can't choose who to love but pick me." Whispered the voice.

The first Battle was Dawn vs Max.

"Togekiss Spolight." She shouted

"Ralts come on out." He called

"Sky Attack."She comanded

"Safeguard" He yelled but it failed and it was knocked right out in one blow.

Then it was Drew vs Charlie

"Roserade go." He called

"Let's go Lopunny!" She yelled "Jump Kick"

The attack hit but Roserade still stood.

"Poision Jab" He comanded

Lopunny jumped out of the way and Roserade crashed into the wall. It collapsed onto the floor.

The battle raced on May beat Zoey. Soon after the battle they found out that the semi-final would be tomorrow. Dawn, May, Charlie and the person who they have to face in the final.

After the show Dawn walked over to Kenny while Charlie was talking with May.

"Hey Kenny." She spoke and went and kissed him. Charlie turned to see them she cried and ran off.

"Charlie wait." Kenny called out but she already ran off. Ash also saw them and chased after Charlie.

That night Charlie didn't return from when she ran off. Ash did though. He came to Dawn's Room with a note and slipped it under the door.

Dawn,

I saw what you done with Kenny. He told me that you kissed him. Charlie talked with me that she wouldn't want to stay with you. So she gave Kenny a necklace back. She deverstated about what happen and so am I so you must decide me or Kenny.

Ash

Dawn wrote back saying one word. Kenny.

Later on Barry once again came running.

"Dawn Ash has gone!" He yelled

DISCALMER: no pokemon but Charlie. Please give comments on Charlie and REVEIW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Win of the Heart

Dawn was shocked by the fact Ash had left but she noticed after Barry left a letter appeared on the floor. The letter said

To Dawn,

I like your hair as it glossens in the wind. Your voice is music to my ears

Your secret Admirer

Dawn wondered was this Ash who wrote it.

That night Drew looked out the window to see a figure fall to the floor he rushed out thinking it was Ash but instead it was a girl figure with a riolu trying to wake her.

"Charlie!" Drew shouted. His shout woke everyone else up.

"Get her to the hospital ward now" Professor Oak yelled

She woke up moments later but ever so slightly

"Where am I?" She asked "I don't remember anything after I was attacked by a water tupe move."

Everyone was in shock could it be Ash who attacked her?

"Did you see Ash when you where there?" asked Misty but before Charlie answered she collapsed once again.

She woke up to see the time was ten o' clock. Contest time. She heared that would have to do another performance to choose two people that would battle for the special place against the mysterious challanger.

She turned up to see Dawn in the hallway. She glared at Dawn after what she done.

"Right it's second time round performance round." The voice spoke confusily "First up is Charlie who recently suffered injuries so give her a big appluase!"

"Pikachu the stage is yours!" She yelled. Everyone was bedazzled for it a Pokemon that Ash had.

"Thunderbolt and spin" She comanded. The thunderbolt span into a ball.

"Now use Volt Tackle!" she called out. Then it shattered in to tiny little thunder shaped items.

Dawn was next her performance was as good as Charlie but May's went all wrong and unfortunately she didn't get through.

Dawn vs Charlie. It was intense.

"Riolu go!" Charllie shouted

"Togekiss Spotlight!" Dawn yelled

"Riolu use Aura Sphere!" She comanded

"Togekiss use Sky attack" she called attack burst the Aura Sphere and hit Riolu.

"RIOLU!" She screamed. Suddenly a light appeared around Riolu. It grew bigger. Then the light diappered to see Riolu had evolved into a Lucario. Suddenly Charlie felt someone talking in her head.

"Charlie thank you it was you that let me evolved" The voice spoke. It was Lucario telepathy.

"Let's do this!" she spoke back "Lucario use Aura sphere!"

This time it hit togekiss and it fell to the floor

"That's it." The voice yelled "Charlie wins!"

Everyone cheered for her. Then at the door was Ash. She ran and hugged him.

"Thanks Ash." She cried quietly

"For what?" He asked

"Being a great friend and giving me faith." She whispered into his ear.

It was final time. Charlie found out the person she was battling was Flantina, the Hearthome gym leader.

"Lucario Let's win this!" She called out

"Drifblim let's go" She yelled in her french accent

The battle lasted for ages until Lucario launched a powerful Aura Sphere and took down Drifblim.

"We have a winner!" The voice shouted "Charlie congratulations you have the first of many school contest ribbons."

She screamed happily for these were some of the powerful contenders.

Back stage Ash and Her were talking until she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Disclaimer: no pokemon but Charlie. Please make reviews on Charlie or other good reveiws. Thanks for reading new chapter soon.


End file.
